Inuyasha Horror Stories
by Esmi blood
Summary: These are the horror stories of the victim that live to tell them their stories of being the victim with the supernatural


**The Red Room**

 _ **Sesshomaru POV**_

I was staying after school very late last night as I was finishing my portrait for the art class. My parents assume I was studying because of upcoming finals. That was somewhat true and somewhat a lie. My father and stepmother didn't know about me being in the art class since I secretly love to paint and draw. My father is known to be very strict especially when its come to school, saying that I shouldn't be in any class since they're a _distraction_ from my studying. So I join the art class in secret just letting my parents assume that I was studying for finals since I did want a perfect score on them but I prefer to draw and paint instead of studying.

Besides, it was in the middle of October which means Halloween was right around the corner very soon. We the people in the art club were in charge of creating disturbing portraits for the haunted house. I decided to paint a dead little girl in a red dress. I manage to complete drawing in order to make the girl realistic. What most humans and yokai's don't know is that I can see dead spirits, especially dead children spirit. I don't recall when I first saw them but the only thing I knew is that I'm the only one that can see them. I don't really see them often in the broad daylight but only a few at nights. There are times where I can hear children laughing and playing on the playground across the street from my house. I never told my father since he'll assume that I'm crazy or something.

So I decided to keep this a secret. Seeing children spirits has it perks sometime though. But I never encounter one until two weeks ago. That's when I first met I first met Sachiko. It was during English class when I first notice her, she was sitting right next to sensei desk at the corner of the room. When I first lock eyes on her I notice that she has empty bloody eyes socket. I would've been creep out but I witness worst things with other children spirits. I ignore her at first while intending to listen to the lesson but Sachiko suddenly stays by side. We often play tic tac toe on the desk despite the teachers always told up not to write or draw on the desk but I didn't care. Soon Sachiko and I began having a small conversation at first. Then I began drawing Sachiko on my desk before then drawing her on papers than on the portraits. My homeroom thought it was disturbing at first but jump the gun assuming it was a draft for my portrait for the haunted house.I didn't care what people thought when they see Sachiko on my desk. I knew that she'll be my inspiration as I began her portrait.

Grabbing the black and grey paint in order to color in the background and the minor details. Though when I tried using the red paint on her dress and the bloody handprints. It wouldn't show even though there was red paint on the brush I was puzzled at first before attempting to paint Sachiko dress again but nothing appears on the canvas. No matter how much I attempted to paint Sachiko dress the red paint wouldn't smear.

Soon I began receiving a text saying " _Do you like red?"_

I brush it off before receiving the same text again. This time it was read out loud with a child's voice.

" _Do you like red? Do you want a red room?"_

The red room...I heard about this legend since it's very popular among the young people. I took a deep breath before talking to no one in particular.

"No...no..not tonight"

Taking another deep breath before deciding to wraps things up for the night. Perhaps I assume to myself that I didn't put red paint on the brush in the first place. About to put my portrait away that's when my phone receives the text again with the same child voice.

" _Do you like red?"_

I was about to put my phone on silent when I notice that my phone silent but just then I notice my phone is on mute. The art room was suddenly getting darker at each minute despite the lights being so bright. I tried sliding the doors open but they're locked from the outside. Even the windows were tight shut. They wouldn't budge at all. The room continues getting darker and the child voice getting louder and louder.

" _Do you like red? Do you want a red room? Did you like the red room?_ "

Tears of frustration were streaming down as I tried cracking the windows with any tools that I grabbed. Though out of the blue I stop attempting to escape. I realize that this room isn't red. I began loving the color red and notice I didn't have a red room, I have to change that.

Trashing through boxes after boxes until I finally got my hands on some scissors and box cutters. My arms and shoulders aren't enough. Can't waste a single drop. I need to cover this whole in red. I don't have enough red...my legs and thighs. There might be enough to paint this entire room red. I can't waste any minute now. I gonna have a red room. I need a red room.

Soon the door slam down with two policers shouting and tackling somebody now but I can see was a blur for a moment until suddenly I see a female officer wrapping me up in a blanket as paramedic arrive. I looked around the room in confusion before noticing that I didn't have my shirt on. I felt intense pain swimming through the course of my entire body. That when I saw blood and cuts all over my arms along with the same patterns on my legs that were cover in by my ripped pants. Soon I saw the police dragging Naraku...the school infamous student in the entire school in handcuffs. I was so confused at the moment just wanting answers knowingly what happen.

"...W...W...What happen...?" I ask while stuttering since I was still weak due to the loss of blood

"Your parents were worried after finally a missing person report" The female paramedic replied

"What...but it's only 8 pm on a Saturday night"

"Honey...It's Sunday morning"

My eyes widen in shock as my body began trembling violently as the female paramedic gently soothed my back in a motherly manner. Soon I began the entire art room desks and the floor was smear and nearly covered in blood. Not just any blood but in my own blood. The desk was painted with my blood that revealed the endless amount of portraits of the dead children spirits I witness through my entire middle school and high school year. All four large table reveals the portraits of Sachiko along with two other little girls and one little boy. Soon my portrait of Sachiko wasn't destroyed but yet her dress and the bloody handprints were painted in red but I know it wasn't by red paint of what the paramedic assume. I painted her desk by the hands of my own blood.

Once my parents arrive at the scene I can see the horror look on their faces before my stepmother hugged me tightly as tears were furiously streaming down my face. My father intended to charge to Naraku who was locked inside the police car. I didn't say anything at all but was I decided to drop the charges since I knew Naraku didn't do this horrifying act. Much to my parents' dismay but it was my decision to make. Soon Naraku never returns to school since everybody assume that he blackmailed me into dropping the charges. Though I doubted since I knew Naraku never lay a hand on me...I just knew it.

Many people console and give me gifts but I simply ignore them as I usually do but I tried to answer my unknown questions. Soon I notice Sachiko sitting at her usual corner with a twisted grin on her face. I notice her dress was darker than usual and it was...dripping...dripping out blood onto the floor but no one notices it beside me. Soon my blood began to run cold and instantly frozen in my seat as Sachiko slowly made her way toward...I didn't realize that I was trembling in my seat as I felt this little girl cold hand touching my cheek as I shiver in fear.

The next thing I knew that the words that escape from this little girl lips suddenly drew my mind blank as the memories of her word will always be fresh in my mind.

 _"Did you like the red room?"_

 _ **Hey everybody, I'm back from the dead and sorry I haven't updated nor posted any new stories. I'll try to update as much as I can.**_


End file.
